


Buddies

by UnderCoverMarsupial



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Memories, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Veterans, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderCoverMarsupial/pseuds/UnderCoverMarsupial
Summary: I absolutely love Dimtraces 'Runaways Verse.' Its sad but beautifully written. Because I am a shameless optimist and happy ending seeker I decided to write a little fluffy thing where Maul and Savage could meet some people who didnt hurt them, and maybe even were kind to the brothers. But who the hell would be sympathetic and understanding to the galaxy's weirdest brother team?Drawing on my own experience I wrote a couple of OCs who needed a break as much as Maul and Savage did.Hope you like it!





	Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimtraces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimtraces/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Riches and Wonders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746425) by [dimtraces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimtraces/pseuds/dimtraces). 



Erah wanted to leave. She really did. The bar was loud and crowded. Despite having a good seat, back to a wall, and a good view of the door, Erah was jumpy and uncomfortable. Maybe because she wasn’t all the way into the corner?

But Miko was having such a good time. He and the huge Zabrak were getting on like a ship on fire. And after everything they had been through it was nice to see Miko happy. His scarred face was pulled tight and shiny as he and Big Yellow talked. It was the closest he could manage to a smile. But Miko’s eyes were crinkled around the edges and he radiated happiness. Well, Erah could make herself sit here a little longer.

She didn’t have much in the way of the Force- but what little she had she focused as hard as she could on the huge man. His intentions seemed good enough. He didn’t appear to be leading Miko on, anyway.

“He isn’t,” a voice grumbled at her side. Erah glanced into the corner seat. _M_ _y seat, damnit._ The brother. She forgot about the brother again.

“What?”

“He isn’t deceiving your friend. He is happy,” the other Zabrak said. Erah glared at him. The bitterness with which he said happy was pretty pathetic.

“You snooping in our heads?” she asked quietly. The Zabrak shrugged.

“What of it- you were snooping in his,” the brother said angrily. He was also keeping his voice down.

“You Jedi?” Erah asked, feeling her hands curling into fists. The right one anyway. The left couldn’t move that much yet. She kept her voice down. She didn’t want to interrupt the others.

“Never,” the brother spat. She couldn’t see much of him, he was wedged in the corner, his face shadowed in a hood.

“Good, I fucking hate the Jedi- all high and mighty with their clones. Too good for the average grunts.” Erah said. As though some kind of truce took place they went back to watching the bar. Erah felt her eyes sweep to the exits again. The voice of the med droid came back to her.

“You will constantly be on alert, a state called hypervigilance. You will have memory lapses. You will startle at loud sounds. You will startle at flashing lights. You will have trouble with crowds. You will have nightmares. You will have trouble talking with non-veterans. You will consider suicide. You will-” the list had been long. All delivered in a droid monotone. The litany of things Erah could expect once she cleared Medical. Charming situation really.

Erah forced her hands to still on the table top. The cybernetics on the left gave a little buzz and stuttered against the dura. Practice. It would take practice. A chorus of loud laughs and shouts at the bar made her flinch. She ground her teeth. She could do this for Miko- the Corporal was having a nice time, gazing up at the Zabrak and sharing a story that had the big man booming with laughter.

“Your friend talks too much,” the brother muttered.

“So does your brother,” Erah snapped back. “So how are you so quiet?”

“He talks enough for both of us,” the brother said and went back to his brooding.

“I wish they would get on with it,” Erah muttered to herself. To her surprise the brother gave a harsh nod before stiffening and going back to his drink. Erah did the same.   _I can stay here at least ten more minutes for Miko’s sake. Look how happy he is!_

 

After a bone grinding six minutes (the chrono over the bar refused to move any faster) Erah felt a tap on her arm. She startled, lurching sideways in panic. Oh, the brother. How did he keep slipping out of her awareness like that?

“Do you want to leave?” he said, his eyes firmly on the tabletop. “They seem fine, and I cannot take much more of this.” He jerked his chin at the rest of the bar. Force, yes. Out. What a grand idea. Erah didn't answer but surged to her feet in relief. Miko looked up at her questioningly but she waved him down.

“You stay, corporal,” she said. “Have fun. I’m just getting air. I’ll see you back at the hooch later.”

“Sure sar’nt,” Miko said. He grinned. Well, his scars stretched in a gruesome way and his eyes lit up. From this new vantage point Erah saw that he and Big Yellow were holding hands. Even in her desperate need to get the fuck out of the bar Erah paused and smiled. The kid deserved it. Erah patted his shoulder and made beeline for the door.

She struck out across the road and into the clearing on the other side, drawing in deep breaths of clean, wet air. The hill before her swept slowly down to the sea- in daylight it was a hypnotic blanket of waving grass. She had to credit the Army- the choice of Bluron as an R&R site was an inspired one. It was a pleasant change from the deserts they had been fighting in all year. Erah couldn't get enough of the rain, the smell of pines and the roar of the sea nearby.

She heard steps behind her and turned to the other Zabrak. He was also breathing deep, head tilted back. In the light from the moons she could just see he was red under the black tattoos. Or maybe the red _was_ the tattoos? He was smaller than his brother and his horns were shorter.

“Why are you here,” the brother asked. His voice was low and the accent clipped. Core World. It flipped all of Erah’s Outer Rim switches and she let her drawl get heavier just to put him off. 

“Well, we on leave now- from the war? We was injured in a fucker of an ambush. So we hea’ ‘til the cybers take- then its off again.” She gave ‘again’ three syllables and spat off to the side for good measure. The Zabrak tilted his head but didn’t say anything. After a moment Erah shrugged and went back to breathing the wet air, though it hurt her side, tugging at the scar tissue there. Everything smelled green, the huge forests that wreathed the equatorial zone exhaling vapor and good old O2 like giant lungs. It was glorious.

“When?” he asked suddenly. She looked at him.

“Say what now?”

“When will you go back to the fighting?” he asked. She shrugged and raised the cybernetic hand. She wiggled the digits and did her finger touch exercises. It was almost perfect.

“Soon,” she said. “Miko’s face is as good as that’ll ever be. His leg and my arm and the rest is - good enough. It’ll be soon.”

They stood in silence some more. Erah liked that he was quiet. But there was something unsettling about him. He made her uneasy. Her weak Force sense seemed to drag towards him, like a gravity well. She didn't like that at all. It felt- tempting - somehow.

“Well I reckon I better head to the barracks,” she said, forcing some cheer into her voice. In truth she didn't want to go to the barracks at all- it was a long walk and she was tired. The barracks were crammed with wounded. Some on their way out, like Erah and Miko but some fresh off the sands. And the smell and screams and constant movement of med droids wasn’t exactly… restful. The Zabrak touched her arm again.

“Come with me instead,” he said. She raised her eyebrows.

“Why in all the worlds would I do that?” she asked.

“You are lonely. You do not talk much.”

“Excuse you?”

“I am sorry, I am not good at this,” he said awkwardly. “I have not been in anyone’s company but my brother’s in a long time.” His discomfort was so obvious Erah took pity on him. Then something occurred to her.

“Wait. Are you propositioning me?” she asked. He looked blank.  
“I can pay-” the words were barely out of his mouth before she struck, punching him in the jaw with a straight right. Even though he yanked his head back _reflexes like a damn cat!_ she caught just enough of his chin so send him staggering. Erah brought both fists up and waded in, ready to go.

"You callin' me a whore, you scrawny lil two bit-"

“I’m sorry! I didn't mean it like that,” he said, backing out of range.

“Well what did you mean then, asshole!” Erah was incensed. Her temper roiled up full blown- as it was prone to do these days.

“I meant I would pay for a speedercab back to the barracks later,” he said. “It is unlikely that Savage will bring your friend to our ship, and the local hotel is \\-” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Oh,” Erah said, lowering her fists. She felt more than a little foolish. “Well I’m sorry I hit you,” she added. “But then can’t I just go to your ship?” He looked up.

“Our ship? You want to come to our ship?”

“I don’t like people. I don’t want to be around people,” she said. _Well now you sound insane. Just hit him again why don’t you._

“Yes, come to the ship. It’s not far, and it’s quiet. I will comm Savage,” he said, and tapped away at his wrist comm. Erah did the same.

** Going to see the little one’s ship. Be nice to the big guy- I think these two might be lost. **

 

The ship was in the first berth and was one of only three non-military ships there. It was a freighter that had seen much better days but Erah’s trained eye could see it had been modified. _That belly mounted point-oh-eight weren’t in the original spec- that’s for damn sure._

“You a mechanic?” Erah asked, tapping on a new piston system for the loading bay door. It was well installed except-

“You got this bracket upside down,” she said.

The Zabrak raised a brow.

“I’m impressed,” was all he said. Erah grimaced

"Is it so hard to imagine?” she asked.

“I thought you said you were a soldier,” he said as he led them up the ramp. Their steps were loud on the metal catwalk above the hold. She noticed It was mostly empty.

They climbed a creaking ladder into the main part of the ship. Down a short hall and they emerged into a ready room with a few mismatched jumpseats. It smelled like kaf and blaster oil. Erah groaned.

“Force, it smells good in here,” she said. “You got kaf?”

He nodded and jerked his chin to a side galley and an ancient kafmaker. Erah went and opened it just to smell the pot. She shot the Zabrak an accusing glance.

“This is _real_ kaf!” she said, as though the brothers they had met an hour before had somehow been holding out on them.

“Help yourself,” the Zabrak said. “Side cabinet.” He was pulling off his robes and gloves, stowing them in a side berth. She glimpsed a bare bunk and a small shelf. Nothing else.

“You want some?” Erah got the pot going, burying her face in the bag. “Gods you could trade a Zygerrian pleasure slave for real kaf on the front!” Part of her mind noted this was the longest conversation she had had in, well- three months six days and four hours. More or less.

He was more relaxed now in the ship, pulling down some battered cups and settling into a jumpseat with a sigh. In the seat she could see him more clearly. Good looking, strong features. Red, and the tattoos were the black bits. She saw that now. And he was young. No more than 20 or so.

Erah lowered herself into another chair with only a slight wince and took a long sip of the kaf. She closed her eyes and sighed. The taste brought back happier days. Days of plenty. Days when they still had regular resupply and didn't have to eat bugs and drink their own processed piss.

“If you’d like,” he said hesitantly, “I can give you some to take back. As much as you would like.”

“That would be grand,” she said. “Thanks.” She took another long swallow and felt herself relax some more. It felt strange. She was out of the relaxing habit it seemed.

“I don’t even know your name!” She said it even as she realized it. But then anxiety kicked in. “Or maybe you told me but I forgot.” She laughed nervously. “That happens. Head injuries and all…”

“I am d- I am Maul,” he said. “And you are Erah.”

“Just Maul?”

“Its enough for one being,”

“Maul and Savage- y'all's mother must be very interesting.”

“You have no idea,”

Maul. It suited him somehow. Especially the way he said it in that poncy core accent; Mooooowl. She couldn't help it- she snickered.  _Moowl and Sevaaahge. Where the fuck did these boys roll out of?_

He cleared his throat.

“So you are a mechanic?” he asked “And a soldier.”

“Sort of. Mounted infantry. We all supposed to be able to turn wrenches. But I have more of a knack than most.”

Something that may have been a smile touched his face.

“I am the same. I was trained in… other things. But the the mechanical work is what I enjoy. It makes me h-happy,” the last word came out in a whisper. It seemed like an admission. He dropped his gaze and fussed with his cup, his mouth tight, upset.

“I have some trouble- with remembering things,” Erah said. “And with people. And also sleep, noises. It’s been harder since-” she gestured vaguely at the scars on her chin and wiggled the cybernetics. “Fixing things is simpler. It helps me be calm.” There. An admission of her own. He seemed to relax slightly. They sat in silence, refilling their cups and gazing out the small portscreen. It was a nice silence somehow. It deepened the longer they sat. The kaf was washing away the alcohol and Erah was beginning to feel the telltale elation of a good kaf high.

Her wrist comm beeped, breaking the spell and Erah sighed. But it was Miko. He and Savage were staying- getting a room above the bar. Was that alright? Erah was typing yes when Maul’s comm went off as well.

“Looks like I am on my own,” Erah said with a tired grin. She caught Maul’s face softening as he looked at the comm from his brother. She looked away. It was a very personal look.

“Your brother moves fast!” she teased. Maul looked up with a frown.

“My brother does not ‘move’ as you put it,” he snarled. “He has suffered at the hands of the women of our tribe. This is all new to him. Your friend had better be kind.”

  
“Hey. No need for that.” She sat back, suddenly angry. “Miko’s kind. He’s been hurt too you know-”

“I hardly think it compares-”

Erah cut him off, on her feet in a flash.

“Fuck you Core boy! You don’t know anything about him! You think pretty beings flock to a face like that? You think it _hardly_ hurts when he can’t walk straight or even turn his head all the way? He’s nineteen Maul. Nineteen!” Erah’s anger was so raw, so sudden, she felt ill. She clamped her teeth shut before she could say anything else. She and Maul were standing nose to nose, glaring. There was a dangerous crackle in the air- the same feeling before a big round hit. This time Erah was the one who relented, dropping her face into her hands.

“I’m sorry, Maul,” she said. “I guess you hit a nerve.” The sense of danger receded and she actively fought to pull herself together- gather all that rage and put it... somewhere. Maul didn't say anything, for which Erah was grateful.

She heard him take a few steps then suddenly he was pulling her hands away from her face. She looked up and saw he was holding out a battered mag kit.

“Would you like to help me fix the bracket?” he asked hesitantly. Erah nodded, suddenly overwhelmed. It was such an awkward gesture, but no one had made gestures of any kind for her in so long that it worked. She cleared her throat before she could start to bawl and took the kit from his hands.

 

An hour later they were fighting again- but this time it was happy, unconstricted. The bracket had been easy but with that established he asked for her help with a speeder he was trying to modify. Maul may have been smaller than his brother but he was solidly built and his shoulders were too broad to fit in the space between the reactor and the convection grill. So Erah was wedged into that small space and Maul was flat on his back looking up where she worked, occasionally squeezing an arm in to show her what he meant.

 

Here

No

Here look

I can’t see

Your flange isn’t opening

It is not supposed to

Of course it is!

Ridiculous! The thermal coupling is-

Fuck the coupling, Maul - you’ll overheat the gasket

It is not the gasket I tell you

here! feel!

 

They were both well coated in grease and hopped up on kaf. She grabbed his hand and placed it by the gasket, thumb by the flange. It was awkward and he had to shift up. The feel of his bicep flexing against what was left of her breast made her pull back slightly, embarrassed. He cursed as he felt the edge of the flange and Erah let out a bark of triumph.

See?

Perhaps you are correct

Perhaps?!

Yes. Listen woman, this doesn't mean-

Push it.

What?

I am going to move the gasket.

Which way?

My left - one, two, three!

 

Then after another cup, drank on the catwalk with their legs dangling over the hold they headed to the hyperdrive which Maul was trying to upgrade.

 

You’ll shake the couplings off!

Nonsense the compressor will account for-

You want the compressor of this piece of junk to to handle that thrust?

Its not

This is Nubian class! It will blow the whole backup!

No listen I replaced the compressor.

Oh. Good idea. But how?

Here- see this bracket?

Oh, you made a new casing!

Yes and if you feel under-

 

And they were off again, crawling around the engine and getting even dirtier. He had leant her an old pair of coveralls but it didn't seem to help that much. She didn't care. Erah had not been so happy in- well three months, six days, and nine hours.

The kaf was wearing off now and Erah yawned hugely.

Maul’s explanations of compressor algorithms tapered off. Impulsively Erah reached out and squeezed his shoulder in an awkward side hug. He froze but then leaned over and bumped his head against hers. His horn cracked against her forehead and she yelped, giving him a push to show it was fine. Another of those almost-smiles crossed his face. 

Erah checked her chrono- it was nearly dawn. Suddenly the idea of standing up seemed almost too much. But if she didnt at least try to get some sleep then formation would be a nightmare.

“I don’t have to report to the med-droids for another five hours. Do you have a rack I can use? Oh and your fresher- can I use your fresher?”

Maul looked confused.

“A rack?”

“Sorry- I mean a bunk. Do you have a spare bunk in this heap?”

“We do- but i object to your classification of my ship,”

Erah laughed and turned around. Leaning heavily, she pushed her back against his.

“Let’s get up before I turn into a locked servo and-” But Maul spun away. She toppled to the ground with an undignified grunt.

“What are you doing?” he asked reproachfully. He was stiff and looked confused. Erah blinked at him and then slapped her forehead.

“Sorry. I am not used to being around civilians. See I have this bad leg,” she said pointing at the twisted knee. “So what we do is go back to back and push up. To stand? Then I can just use the good leg.”

Suspicion wreathed the Zabrak’s features but he slowly turned and put his back against hers.

“Like this?” he asked.

“Yeah. Now we count and after 3 we push up and back.”

1,2,3- up! They levered up and Erah grabbed the rail to steady herself. Maul was blinking in surprise.

“That was very effective,” he said.

“Sure is. Works when you’re wearing heavy packs too,” Erah said, working the joint of her knee. It felt rough from crawling around. “The whole point of having a buddy is makin’ life a little easier.”

He froze, his hands gripping the rail. He was staring into the middle distance- clearly angry.

“A buddy is... a friend,” he said, his voice low.

“Well, it aint like a friend-friend. It’s more like family- like you know, someone you need to survive. Miko and I are buddies now. But only cause we the only ones left from our squad. I got no idea what he’s like in real life you know.” Maul was so still she found herself rambling so fill the space.

“And you know- you need like a person to watch while you sleep and then you watch while they sleep and they know stuff, like when you have trouble with things and you don’t have to explain stuff and they kinda watch your back and all…I guess your brother must be your buddy. He seems like a good one- wish I had someone that big to handle shit for me but i bet he’s a bitch to keep fed. Though to be honest-”

“The fresher is this way,” he said, cutting her off.

 

He showed her the fresher and left her alone while she washed and pulled on another coverall. It was too big but clean and worn soft. Her injuries were throbbing, but using her hands had helped her make huge progress with the cybers. _Oh well- guess I will be back out there sooner now. Worth it, though._

The bunk was bare but Maul managed to find her a blanket from somewhere. She hardly needed it in the warm crew quarters but it was softer than her usual and Erah rubbed her face on it with a sigh. Her last thought was how nice of a night it had been. Unusual, but nice.

 

The nightmares came. Of course they did. The ambush was the same, the screams of the dying and the shattering roar of the answering artillery. Erah pounded across the hard sand, running for third squad’s position.

She was helpless to change anything. _That_ was the real horror of these dreams. She zig-zagged across the road and even though her mind was screaming at her to stop she slid into the ditch beside Miko just as the round hit. The squad vaporized, showers of blood and body parts- all in the complete silence of her ruptured eardrums. Corporal Miko trying to grab his squad mate, their pieces sliding through his arms. She grabbed his shoulder and a chunk of it came away in her hand. He turned anyway and she saw his huge eyes above the ruined remnants of his face. She reached out her hands to him and noticed her left was… gone. There was a mangled stump and that was all.

Another round hit and the speeders behind them blew sky high. Everything was silent as she tried to get up, her arms hooked under Miko’s shoulders. The dust cloud from the explosion engulfed them and now she couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, could barely breath-

A form came sprinting out of the haze. It was Maul. _Well that’s new._ The small part of her brain that was aware of the dream was extremely puzzled. _What is he doing here?_

“Come,” he said, holding out a hand. “This isn’t a good place to sleep.” _Well ok, that makes sense. Oh look- there’s Savage._ The big yellow Zabrak nodded to her and picked up Miko. Maul slung Erah’s good arm over his shoulder and helped her up. They hobbled along the road for a few steps. Then suddenly it was Bluron. In fact, it was the clearing beyond the bar, where the plateau made its first long drop to the sea. The four of them went to the top of that drop and sat down in the grass.

“This is a much better spot,” Maul said. Erah nodded, completely bewildered. Miko and Savage were already asleep, Miko sprawled on the big Zabrak’s chest and snoring lightly. They were in their clothes from earlier in the day. Erah raised her face up to the stars, feeling the warm sea breeze.

“Sleep,” Maul said. “I’ll keep watch.”

“Ok then,” Erah said. It made perfect sense. _Look there is even a bunk!_ The blanket was soft and she rubbed her face on it. Before she even rolled over she was asleep.

 

When she woke up it was to total confusion. As she did every morning- she looked at her hand and, seeing the cybernetics, understood where she was. Then she inventoried how she felt. Strangely well rested. _The pain in the knee is bad- I’ll have to have that looked at._

With that she rolled over and looked around. A ship. Oh yes, the Zabraks. She sat up and saw Maul curled tight on some blankets beside her bunk. As she stared in confusion his eyes opened and he blinked at her.

“You were in my dream,” she said. He nodded and plucked at the blanket, looking away. Erah staggered to her feet and rubbed her face with her good hand.

“I don’t want to know how,” she said. “But thank you.” She wished she sounded more confident. But Maul seemed just as uncomfortable so she didn't pursue it. Instead she stretched, what little she could. Mornings were always stiff. _Heh. morning stiff. haha._ If Maul were a soldier she would make jokes about it. But the man was solemn and owl-eyed, and at best she’d get a blank stare. So instead she followed him back to the ready room where the smell of kaf was already filling the space.

“How long did I sleep,” Erah asked, trying to shake off the strangeness of the dream. Maul shrugged.

“Four hours and twenty-two minutes,” he said.

“You promise you ain’t no Jedi,” she asked, only half joking. He shook his head, and there was something in his face that made her uneasy. She decided that talking about the Jedi was a bad idea. It felt… dangerous, somehow.

This time Maul brought out some ration bars, which they ate in another comfortable silence. The kaf was so good it made up for the dry bars. Out of nowhere Maul tilted his head and bumped his horn against her as he had the night before. Erah smiled and elbowed him again.

“Knock it off Core boy,” she said. His eyes never came off his boots but that was ok; that little not-smile touched the corner of his mouth again.

“Got anything else we can fix?” she asked. 

 

\-----

 

They were back to their spot on the catwalk when there was a shuddering groan from below and one of the ship bay door opened up. Savage and Miko came in, the corporal was riding on the huge Zabrak’s shoulders. They were talking comfortably and seeing Savage’s smiling face tilted up to Miko felt like a revelation.

“Hey there, good lookin,” Erah called and the two men looked up. Savage just blinked, his golden eyes glowing in the dim light. Miko waved his good hand.

The two came up and joined Maul and Erah. The Zabraks had a hurried conversation and Miko and Erah did the same, Miko burying his face in the bag of kaf.

“This kaf is the real deal, Erah!” he said wonderingly.

“Yeah, they have tons of it- Maul says he will send us back with some.”

“Really? Did you two-”

“Oh hell no,” Erah said. “You?”

“No,” Miko said softly. But he was smiling. “We talked mostly. Made out like teenagers. I think something happened to him- he didn't want anything more- got all uneasy. Saved me having to explain about- you know.” The corporal shrugged. The doctors had done what they could but Miko sure wouldn’t be fathering no little Republic citizens.

“Yeah, these two are… unusual,” Erah said glancing back at the door where the two brothers were talking. Maul had a hand on Savage’s arm. The big Zabrak was smiling and Maul looked - well, less serious anyway. “I think something did happen to them. I had this dream- and it got really really weird.” She didn't want to talk about it- and there was no need. Miko knew what dreams were like.

The four sat on the roof of the ship in the sun for a time, talking but not saying much. Most of the talking was Savage and Miko, though Erah and Maul added the occasional grunt of agreement. They had a pile of fuel cell joints between them and were cleaning and refitting them - a way to keep their hands busy. Erah wasn’t sure, but it felt like the best day she could imagine.

All good things come to an end. True to their promise, the Zabraks took the two soldiers back to the barracks when they had to report. Erah watched them walk away with a sinking feeling. _We ain’t gonna see them again. But I’m glad we met anyhow._

“You think they’re gonna be ok, sar’nt?” Miko asked. Erah wasn’t sure.

“I guess,” she said. “I hope so, anyway.” They stood a moment longer, enough to see the brothers get on their speeders and tear off. They didn't look back. Erah turned towards medbay, patting the bags of kaf she had under her jacket. She felt a jolt of sorrow for all of them. She sighed.

_Worth it. It was worth it._

 

 


End file.
